


Something More

by Inkforwords



Series: It's the little things [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Scott, Realization, hinting at Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkforwords/pseuds/Inkforwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott realizes that in trying to be a better person he's sort of missed something important going on between Stiles and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

 

 

Scott watches as Stiles paces in front of the huge floor to ceiling windows that span the majority of the back wall of Derek's loft. Stiles is radiating a familiar nervous energy, biting at his fingernails and scratching at his jaw. Both cheeks are stained pink and he's constantly glancing outside, pushing his sleeve up to check his watch for the time.

He watches Stiles sweep by the table, turn and then stop to lean against it, crossing his arms over his chest. He remains still for maybe a minute before he's pacing again. Scott have the effort to tell him to sit down, knowing it would be fruitless at this point. Isaac has already given up on telling Stiles to calm down. Scott knows better though, he can smell the sour scent of anxiety rolling off him and wonders when he had last taken his adderall.

Stiles is at the windows now, picking at the peeling paint, Scott can hear the scritch of his nails against the wood. When Stiles' heart picks up suddenly and he's digging into his pocket to pull out his phone, Scott leans forward, bracing his arms on his knees, glancing up as Stiles thumbs over the screen. Isaac sits up too, but lets out a sigh when Stiles curses, muttering about facebook being connected to his phone.

"He's fine Stiles." Scott says, watching as Stiles' shoulders stiffen, but he keeps his gaze out the window. The moon shining into the loft illuminates plains of his face, the outline of his jaw, the curved tip of his nose, the messy upturn of his hair, a small patch of light on the opposite cheek. Scott can't make out his expression, but he knows it's not a good one, with the way his jaw is set tight. Stiles swallows and it seems to echo in the quiet of the loft, even among the staccato of Stiles' heart.

"You don't know that." Stiles says softly, his hands clenched at his sides and Scott lifts his eyes to look at Isaac who briefly makes eye contact with him before lowering his gaze, picking at a loose thread on his sweater. It's true though, he doesn't know if Derek is okay. They haven't heard from him in hours. Boyd and Cora are safe and Peter is nowhere to be found as usual. Derek was supposed to be on a quick patrol of the Hale property, despite it being taken back by the county it was still Hale Pack territory and therefore needed to be patrolled.

Scott sighs and watches as Stiles moves away from the window and notices for the first time how he carefully avoids the bed in the corner. It's something so little, so insignificant, but Scott picks up on it almost immediately. It's like he's actively trying not to sit on it. He watches Stiles then, more carefully, tracking his movements as he walks through the loft, goes into the kitchen, comes out, runs his hands along the brick, stops at the table again, looks over some of the maps still spread out there. Stiles leans over the table, fingers reaching out to gently trace over the maps.

Scott realizes for the first time since starting to help Derek out that Stiles is comfortable here. He sits back, sinking into the worn cushions of Derek's couch and breathes in deep. He didn't notice before, maybe with everything going on, the rush to find Boyd and Erica before the next full moon and then trying to stop Boyd and Cora from killing people and sudden onslaught of deaths, he didn't even notice it before. The sharp, yet unmistakable scent of Stiles, the earthy richness, overlaid with a heady spice, undertones of the chemicals from adderall. It's there, underneath Derek's piney musk and Isaac's cottony almost minty scent. There and just as prominent, fresh and old, like he's spent time here. More than just recently.

He thinks back to the summer, how despite the promise to help Stiles with lacrosse their meetings had become few and farther apart with Stiles getting a summer job and Scott with work and summer school. They barely saw each other and he never even really thought that Stiles would seek out Derek. Or maybe Derek sought out Stiles, needed him for something. He recalls the phone call he'd had with Stiles about being at Derek's place after they had found Isaac and how he'd been surprised they were there. Scott had brushed it off as Stiles knowing through his dad that the house had been taken through the county.

Stiles hadn't said anything snarky or sarcastic when Derek pulled up in his new car, hadn't asked where the camaro was like Scott had. It was because he must have already known. The same way he'd known about the loft. He feels almost betrayed for a moment, to suddenly figure out that Stiles has been spending all this time with Derek and suddenly (although not so suddenly, obviously) cares if something were to happen to him.

His plan to become a better person seems to have skipped a few places, going right over being a better to friend to Stiles and he realizes he's obviously missed out a few things. How the two of them banter with each other, the way Derek let Stiles get close to him the night of the full moon, touch him even, like he didn't care, almost like he was giving in with a fond exasperation. The snarking back and forth and the annoyed, yet almost wry way that Derek let Stiles' hand close over his wrist, the look on his face like he'd had enough of Stiles' shit for that day, like they did this often. The meaningful looks at Deatons and the way Derek quickly shot down Stiles going with him and Scott to the bank and Stiles not even putting up a fight like he usually would have.

Stiles had been oddly okay with Peter being around, despite his exasperation and sarcastic attitude, the way he'd asked if someone could just kill him again came with ease, like he'd said it a hundred times already. Peter had seemed well and used to it too. Scott tries to recall other things and one comes to mind that has him barely suppressing a wince. The way Stiles had peeled into the school parking lot after Scott had called him for help, how he'd asked immediately if everyone was alright, but his eyes searched around the parking lot for someone, someone who Scott now realizes was Derek. He recognised that look, he’s sure it’s been on his own face plenty of times, the utter panic and fear you feel until you know that someone is safe.

Scott hadn't told him then exactly what Derek had done, or how Mr. Argent had helped. But he'd told him that Ms. Blake was in the school and Derek had saved her and he was taking care of it. Scott had seen something flicker in Stiles' eyes then, but it was gone before he could say anything and Stiles was helping him get Boyd into the back of Derek's car.

Scott took it to Stiles being upset about Heather's death, and he was, but now he thinks he may have been wrong that small flicker of, something. He briefly recalls the sudden spike in Stiles' heartbeat the way the his scent shifted almost immediately to an abrupt, thick coil of anger and fear at seeing Derek covered in blood, his clothes torn to shreds. He'd just stared at Derek then, his mouth clamped shut, eyes almost wild, his body practically vibrating with anger. Scott hadn't picked up on it right away, he'd been talking with Mr. Argent, thanking him for his help, but Derek had just looked away from Stiles. Scott hadn't been able to see his face, but he does remember the way Stiles said absolutely nothing, slammed the door shut to his Jeep and floored it out of the parking lot. Isaac had asked what that had been about and Derek only shook his head, telling them both to get in the car.

He glances up again, watching as Stiles moves around the table again to stand in front of the window, his heart beating a little bit quicker with each passing minute. Scott is almost worried it's going to beat and beat and beat until it just stops and he wonders how many nights over the summer Stiles stood here, at this window, all by himself in this big loft, waiting and wondering if Derek was okay while he searched for Boyd and Erica. He wonders when the waiting turned into worrying and when it all turned into something more, because that's definitely what it is now, something more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](cutewolfboys.tumblr.com)


End file.
